Vista Gótica
by Sthefynice
Summary: No hablaba mucho, tenía un peinado estrambótico que jamás había visto antes, y una risa peculiar que no parece sincera. Mientras más la veía, Naegi decidió querer conocerla.


**Vista Gótica**

**Sinopsis: **No hablaba mucho, tenía un peinado estrambótico que jamás había visto antes, y una risa peculiar que no parece sincera. Mientras más la veía, Naegi decidió querer conocerla.

**Disclaimer:** _Dangan Ronpa: Kibou no Gakuen to Zetsubou no Koukousei/ __Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair_ y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de Komatsuzaki Rui, Kodaka Kazutaka y Spike Chunsoft.

Nada me pertenece, sólo mi deseo que la historia transcurriese ligeramente diferente y mis ganas de traumar al mundo.

**Notas Finales:**Simplemente tenía que sentarme a escribirlo. Y más después de como terminaron los hechos, sigo encontrándome en cierto estado de tristeza y shock, porque no esperaba _cierto _desenlace tan pronto.

Aún no he terminado ni el primer juego, y esta pequeña historia vino de golpe, porque me encariñé demasiado rápido con Celes -suspiro- Nuevamente inauguro en el fandom una nueva pareja que me está encantando... Esto será un three-shot y cada cap. abarcará parte de los primeros tres capítulos de la Novela Visual, _Dangan Ronpa. _

Agradecimientos infinitos a **Dayan** **Walker**, quién me está facilitando honorablemente el recurso para poder enviciarme con la franquicia. Gracias, nena (L) Dudo mucho que esta mezcla te guste, pero te diré que me llama la atención el NaegixTogami. Oh, tal vez escriba algo de ellos más adelante...

Sin más preámbulos, disfruten la lectura!~

* * *

**I.**

**M**iró a su alrededor, nuevamente. Diversas nuevas caras le asaltaron. No hace mucho que despertó y los encontró, en esta habitación llena de cámaras de seguridad y la puerta a la que se supone era su salida de esta Preparatoria recientemente tenebrosa, estaba sellada con lo que parecía ser el sistema de seguridad más estrambótico que jamás había visto.

No sabe mucho, no sabe más de lo que la mayoría ya sabe. ¿Dónde están los demás estudiantes? ¿Qué pasa con los profesores? ¿A dónde fueron todas sus pertenencias y por qué siente que son las únicas personas que están en este lugar?

La mente de Naegi comenzó a inundarse de preguntas existenciales, de las cuales formaban eco entre todos los presentes. No conoce a nadie, y sin embargo, se sorprendió mucho saber que la _Super High School Level Idol, _Sayaka Maizono, le reconociera. Habían estudiado en la misma escuela y sin embargo, nunca se habían hablado hasta ese momento. Ella decía que le reconocía, pero ¿cómo eso era posible? Él siempre la había visto a lo lejos, distante y brillante como si de una estrella se tratara, porque lo era. Maizono siempre había sido su amor platónico.

— ¡Por supuesto que te recuerdo, Naegi-kun! ¡Me da gusto ver una cara familiar por aquí! —Exclama ella, con su siempre radiante sonrisa, y Naegi no puede hacer más que sonrojarse. Aún no puede creerse su suerte, y comienza a pensar que su reciente status de _Super High School Level Good Luck_ resultase ser más que un simple título.

Naegi se sorprende de cuanto saber sobre la elitista _Hope's Peak Academy _y en silencio, comienza a enumerar y reconocer a todos los presentes.

Se da cuenta de las pecas que la _Super High School Level Girl Fashion, _Enoshima Junko, trataba de ocultar en las fotos y revistas, y en cierta manera le causa gracia, reacción por la cual no logra evitar del todo y ahora ésta cree que se burla de ella.

_Oh, perfecto, hiciste una nueva enemiga en menos de veinticuatro horas, Naegi. Qué suerte la tuya._

Las mujeres eran muy complicadas y es por eso que él trata de no acercarse mucho a ellas. Puede tratarlas, sí, pero entre eso a entenderlas había mucho trecho. Las mujeres se contradecían y en ocasiones, sus sentimientos se desbordaban, mareándolo al instante. ¿Acaso para ellas no era igual, esto de saltar de emoción en emoción sin que el cerebro les explote en el proceso?

A veces Naegi piensa que sabe demasiado sobre las cosas, y al mismo tiempo sabe que no sabe sobre nada.

De repente, su vista vuelve a posarse en la primera persona que se fijó al momento de ingresar esa habitación: una joven, de piel pálida y curiosos ojos rojos, como la sangre. Su cabello era negro, largo y envuelto en un par de coletas gigantes, su vestimenta hacía honor a las gothic lolis y Naegi nunca en su vida había visto antes tal ejemplar. Esa chica tenía nombre, y no dudó en preguntárselo. Se hacía llamar _Celestia Ludenberg. _Un bonito y enigmático nombre, justo como lo era ella pero ¿realmente así se llamaba? Ese nombre tenía pinta de ser extranjero, tal vez alemán. Y ella se veía que era una japonesa de pies a cabeza.

—Sólo llámame _Celes_, si prefieres. —Cortó ella al momento de querer preguntarle nuevamente su nombre.

—Celes. —Repitió Naegi, saboreando el misterioso nombre en su paladar. Pero, ¿qué era lo que le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no podía despegar la vista de ella? ¿Y por qué ella le devolvía la mirada con esa seguridad?

— ¿Naegi-kun? —Preguntó Maizono con cierta extrañeza, siendo consciente del intercambio de mirada de sus compañeros.

Al escuchar su voz, Naegi salió de su momentáneo trance y se fijó en ella. Escuchó una pequeña risa que parecía ser sarcástica y al volver la mirada, se sorprendió que fuera de la mismísima Celes.

—Los dejo solos. No sabía que no te gustaba perder el tiempo, Naegi. Que descubrimiento tan interesante.

Y le dio la espalda, luego de esas palabras para apartarse de todos y sentarse en una esquina de la habitación. Repentinamente Naegi tuvo el impulso de seguirle y sentarse junto a ella, tal vez tomarle de la mano. No puede apartar la vista de ella y quiere volver a perderse en sus extraños ojos rubíes de nuevo. Recordó como Celes brevemente se presentó, hablando sin decir mucho y dejándole sin saber nada. La primera impresión que le dio era que Celestia Ludenberg era bastante difícil de leer.

Y ese descubrimiento le intrigaba. ¿Acaso esconde algo?

Otra persona que le pareció difícil de leer, había sido Kyouko Kirigiri. Su título de Super High School era desconocido ya que ni se molestó en primer lugar de compartirlo. Tenía un aura igual de misteriosa que Celes, sólo que ésta parecía más reacia a compartir su mundo e incluso con esa posición cruzada de brazos, parecía una mujer bastante amenazante.

Naegi evitó nuevamente su mirada, no quería tener problemas en su primer día de ingreso.

Se concentró en la conversación que había iniciado Maizono, tratando de enfocarse en ella y no distrayéndose que había visto como Celes se había acercado a Junko para hablar con ella.

A propósito, ¿Cómo es que era el título de Super High School que Celes poseía? Ciertamente no recordaba…

— ¿Naegi-kun? —Volvió a preguntar Maizono, esta vez algo molesta, y Naegi recordó que las mujeres fácilmente se enojan al notar que no le prestaban atención.

Se disculpó rápidamente, no queriendo tener problemas y ella se relajó enseguida. Uff, de la que se salvó.

—Oye, tú, si, tú. Idiota, ¿qué acaso crees que esto es un simulador de citas? Mantén tu tonteo en otro lugar. —Espetó un chico de cabello rubio y lentes que parecían ser de ejecutivos. Estaba cruzado de brazos y su aptitud demostraba liderazgo e intimidación. Makoto Naegi tragó saliva, se encontraba ante el mismísimo _Super High School Level Heir_, Byakuya Togami.

Se disculpó enseguida, más por costumbre que por otra cosa, ya que se había criado en un ambiente tranquilo, donde todos convivían en plena paz y cualquier malentendido se puede solucionar hablando con calma.

Sin embargo, a medida que veía a sus compañeros, se dio cuenta que dicha calma no sería del todo fácil, ya que el _Super High School Level Delinquent_, Mondo Oowada, a simple vista parecía ser el chico explosivo del cual habría que pensar dos veces antes de llegar a hablarle.

— ¿Eh? ¿¡Qué fue lo que dijiste?! ¡Atrévete a repetir eso, escoria! —Exclamó en su dirección, alzando amenazadoramente su puño.

Naegi abrió los ojos con cierto terror, ¿realmente había vuelto a pensar en voz alta?

Su sentido de justicia nuevamente lo colocó en un aprieto, al inmiscuirse y defender a quienes no debía.

Y sin un resto de vacilación, Mondo Oowada le propinó un buen puñetazo. Uno que lo llevaría directo a la inconsciencia.

Celes miró la escena completa, inmutable.

Pobre chico.


End file.
